Many situations occur where a precise volume of granular material must be accurately measured for subsequent dispensing. Thus, such a need often arises in the chemical industry wherein precise amounts of chemicals must be measured as well as in the food industry where, similarly, precise amounts of ingredients must be added in connection with food preparation.
It frequently occurs, however, that when such granular materials are measured utilizing conventional measuring cups or the like, that the quantity of the material obtained is somewhat greater than that desired since the material by its granular nature tends to extend over the upper edges of the cup portion of the measuring cup so a "level" measurement is not obtained.
In one particular application the above-described problem has become particularly acute. More particularly, the price of coffee has recently significantly increased, both in the United States and especially abroad. These price increases have been significant to the point that it is important to consider economy in connection with its preparation. Of course, it is also desirable to measure and dispense a precise volume of coffee in order to obtain the coffee having the best taste. For example, an accurate 15 ml. measure will give one large or two small cups of good tasting coffee.
However, with conventional measuring apparatus, it is difficult to obtain an accurate measure of coffee. It almost invariably occurs that a certain extra amount of coffee is present in any measure and such extra use of the coffee results in economic waste as well as coffee which may be too strong for one's taste.
Attempts have been made to provide measuring apparatus which "level" the measure of granular material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,459,466 and 3,049,926 disclose measuring apparatus wherein leveler members are provided over the measuring cup portions. The leveler members are moved over the upper rim of the cup portion to "level" the measure. However, these apparatus are not entirely satisfactory in that the construction of the particular leveler members is such that the entire excess amount of the granular material is not removed in an efficient manner for the reasons, among others, that some granular material gets between the surface of the leveler member and cup portion rim and that the granular material covers the apparatus after the leveling operation is completed.